


the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger

by southdragon



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Young Blood Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has got to stop the music before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger

This isn’t good.

Everything had gone wrong. Kidnapped. Ate your best friend’s insides. Best friend’s hand replaced with hook. Ate weird ass bloody guts apple. Peppersprayed.

.. The last two weren’t the particularly important ones, but really, the worst thing right now for Pete Wentz is he has to hide from someone he cares about the most that he just wants to help.

Andy and Joe are nowhere to be seen, at least they’re spread apart, hopefully alive. Patrick’s tracking them down in this run-down erie ass hospital that he’d much rather not be in. The damn radio. The fucking radio. It has to stop. Patrick has got to come back.

Because that is not Patrick. That’s a monster. Patrick is a guy. A damn good talented guy, one of the most talented he knows. Patrick doesn’t have bright yellow eyes, he doesn’t try to hurt you. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Hell he probably couldn’t even consider the thought. He sings, he plays instruments, he isn’t built for fighting. Pete compared to Patrick is the worst person you could ever meet. Anybody compared to Patrick is the worst person you could meet. Seeing him so, angry, and so fierce and terrifying is horrifying. Nobody wants to see their best friend turn into a monster, how much more worse could it be for Pete.

The answer is a lot, by the way. A lot.

Currently, he’s hiding in a random room, under a bed. Not the safest place in the room but definitely the easiest to be in. The other place is a closet but obviously either way he’ll get found. He can’t hear anything but the music. Maybe the occasionally creek from the hospital but nothing else but the damn music. It’s just as terrifying as Patrick.

No screams yet. Thank god. They’re still alive.

They were so close- So damn close to being free. That girl, that, that fucking girl ruined it. The radio- god he’d never hated a radio so much in his life. She turned it on, eyes black as night and then there’s Patrick, becoming someone who’s possessed.

Fuckfuckfuckfootsteps-

No he’s turning around, he’s running, it’s one of the others. Pete’s never been so scared in his life and he would’ve never anticipated the reason being Patrick. He’s gotta stop the music, somehow he has to stop it. Patrick will be back, to himself. He can hear it throughout the hospital, and it made him sick. Made him sick to his stomach because that’s what is making Patrick so monstrous. He can’t handle it.

The scream hits him like a wave, a terrible one. A wave of regret. Was the suitcase even worth it. Worth all of this. In his opinion, no. No it fucking wasn’t. Also a wave of sadness. Now Andy’s dead, and the feeling wasn’t good. He felt like letting a tear loose, and he couldn’t stop it before it rolled down his cheek. Fuck. What if he was next? He didn’t hear Patrick’s footsteps, maybe he was okay.. 

He wiped his face, even it was only one tear. And he got out for under table, quickly as he could, and ran out of the room, trying to find the way to the music. He turned and started running.

He’ll get there, he knows he will. He’s gotta do it for Andy. He’s gotta do it for Joe. Most importantly, he has to do it for Patrick. He has to save him. The only thing he can hear is his clothes and jacket moving against him and shaking with his running, and him running.

And the damn music..

It wasn’t even music. Understandable music, at least. It wasn’t human, it didn’t have life like music shoulder. It droned on, it made him feel like a horror movie. It made him really feel like he was being played with, that all of this wasn’t real. He really hoped that was the case. He was going to wake up in his bed and everything was going to fine..

Than somebody- something is running after him but he keeps fucking running to the music because he is going to save his friend and he is not going to leave this hospital alone. No way on this bloody damn earth is he going to stop. The thing is growling at him- he’s not calling it Patrick now, because it isn’t- and it’s a low growl, it sounds like demon and everything stops for a minute while the growl gets louder and the music gets louder. Pete stops for just a second before he turns around and seeing the thing on the floor, squealing because his ears are bleeding and everything is hurting. He frowns and he wants to go help him so so bad but he can’t stop running, he has to keep running.

Once he continues running, the monster eventually does too, much more menacingly. He doesn’t run as much as he makes Pete stop going so fast somehow with his hook dragging across the walls and the growling taking breaks.

What if Patrick’s gone?

What if all of this running is for nothing, and Patrick’s never coming back. He’s going to be that for the rest of his life and Pete tries pushing away the thought because he can’t bear the thought of losing his best friend, he just can’t. He’s going to turn off the radio and turn around to see his good old friend Patrick and instead meet someone who is lost. Forever.

The music’s getting louder to him and the thing is still after him and When Pete looks back his eyes are glowing so yellow it made him want to throw up.

He was there, it was the room, the music was blaring over everything else and when it came running in the first thing it did was kick Pete so he went down. He hit the floor and groaned, landing on his back. The thing leaned down and stabbed Pete’s side with his hook, causing Pete to scream and the scream barely being heard over the music. Pete still tried getting up, if he’s gonna die, he’s gonna go down knowing Patrick is back.

And if he doesn’t, then oh well.

Patrick stabbed his other side and Pete’s eyes watering, reaching up to the radio to turn the music off. Almost there, almo-

The hook went straight through Pete’s neck and the pain he feels for a split second is the equivalent of knowing his best friend’s killed him.

But the radio is off, and Pete’s bleeding out on the floor and he turns over with the hook still poking out of his throat, and he’s looking up at Patrick and seeing the yellow go to green to blue, and he smiles for some reason. Pete smiles because at least he’ll die knowing that Patrick is there until the music starts again. And he hopes that it never does.

Pete dies before he can see what Patrick does.

He’s thankful for that, at least.


End file.
